


Smooth

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Bedroom Sex, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by..., Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Cas enjoying an intimate moment alone in the bedroom. </p><p>Laughing and kissing and FLUFF.</p><p>Inspired by this <a href="http://deancaspornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/56640363775">Tumblr post's tags</a> , I wrote a little ficlet. Smut is implied, nothing more than kissing and stripping. (Post itself isn't NSFW but other stuff on blog IS, definitely.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35599) by deancaspornlookalikes.tumblr.com. 



Dean lay back in the bed, trying to put on his most seductive face. “C’mere,” he commanded, his voice low.

Cas’ eyes narrowed and he half smiled, showing off the laugh lines Dean loved kissing.

Cas put his hand behind his head and pulled his tshirt off in a smooth motion, tossing it at Dean. Dean caught it and bit his lip, watching the well-formed muscles of Cas’ body as he moved. Cas smirked a little more, and ran his fingers along the waistband of his jeans. Then he undid the belt, and slid it out from the loops, pulling it off with a flourish. He dropped it to floor with a clink.

Cas licked his lips as he watched Dean’s face, and Dean’s already fully hard cock twitched in his boxers at the sight. Cas slowly undid the button of his jeans. He began to pull them down, as sexily as he could, and took a step toward the bed.

Then, suddenly, he was falling towards the bed, having stepped on the cuff of one leg of his jeans. His eyes went wide for a moment as he keeled forward, his mouth open. Dean lifted up quickly off the mattress, ready to jump up and help if needed.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked, frantically, grabbing Cas’ shoulder as he fell onto the bed.

Cas looked up at Dean through his long, dark lashes. His blue eyes showed shock for a moment, but then turned embarrassed. Cas began laughing, a deep and throaty sound. “I’m so smooth,” he said, in a dismayed voice. He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

Dean was doe-eyed for a moment before he threw his head back laughing. Cas watched his face, his chest pulling with fondness for the sound. Dean fell backwards back onto the bed, his hand clutching at his own bare abdomen.

“Cas…” Dean said, his green eyes shining with humor. He shook his head and pulled Cas up to him. Cas propped himself up over Dean.

Dean kissed Cas deeply, stroking his short beard with doting fingertips. His other hand threaded through Cas’ hair. As he pulled away, he grinned. “You’re a mess, Cas.” He chuckled. “Damn, but I love you.”

Cas laughed. “Love you, too, Dean.” He ducked his head down and licked Dean’s lips.

Then blue eyes caught green and Cas asked, his voice deep and rough, “Now, where were we…?”


End file.
